The invention relates to electronic devices and in particular to an electronic device that has a main body housing and a movable cover coupled thereto. The cover is movable between a first, or closed, position and a second, or open, position. The device includes a touch sensitive screen arranged in the main body of the device.
When the cover is in the first, closed position, the cover obscures at least a portion of the touch sensitive screen. When the cover is in the second, open, position, the touch sensitive screen is exposed. Examples of such devices are personal organizers, personal digital assistants (PDA), communicators, laptops and radio telephone handsets. In such devices there may be the need to detect whether the cover is in the open or closed position. Known ways of achieving this include using Hall detectors, reed-relays, mechanical switches etc. All these solutions occupy significant space in the device and require dedicated components.
In accordance with the invention there is provided an electronic device comprising: a housing; a display for entering and displaying data, the display being disposed in the housing and having a touch sensitive surface; a cover being coupled to the housing in a movable manner and movable between an open position and a closed position, such that when the cover is in the closed position, at least a portion of the touch sensitive surface is covered by the cover; and a sensor for sensing whether the cover is in the closed position, the sensor comprising a member on the cover and a corresponding activation area of the touch sensitive surface, the member and the corresponding activation area of the touch sensitive surface being in contact when the cover is in the closed position.
Thus the invention provides a compact way of sensing whether the cover is open or closed. The sensor member on the cover exerts pressure on. a dedicated activation area of the touch sensitive screen when the cover is in the closed position. This pressure is removed when the cover is opened.
Preferably the activation area of the sensor is outside the active part of the screen used by a user of the device.
Preferably the sensor member on the cover comprises a protuberance which may be made from a deformable material.
Preferably the housing extends over the perimeter, of the display and an opening is provided in the housing adjacent the perimeter of the display to expose the activation area of the sensor, the opening and the sensor member on the cover being so positioned as to engage with each other when the cover is in the closed position.
The invention is applicable to any device having two movable parts and a touch sensitive screen. Such devices may be a radio communications device, such as a portable radiotelephone, or a personal organizer.
The invention also relates to a method of sensing whether the cover of a device is open or closed, the device having a housing, a display for entering and displaying data, the display being disposed in the housing and having a touch sensitive surface, and a cover coupled to the housing in a movable manner and movable between an open position and a closed position, such that when the cover is in the closed position, at least a portion of the touch sensitive surface is covered by the cover. The method comprises detecting whether pressure is applied to a dedicated activation area of the touch sensitive surface, and when such pressure is detected sensing that the cover is in the closed position.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable communication device comprising a housing having a front surface; a cover coupled to the housing in a movable manner, the cover being movable between an open position and a closed position in which a surface of the cover is adjacent the front surface of the housing; a display screen located in the front surface of the housing, the display screen having a touch sensitive screen operative when the cover is in an open position for receiving data via the touch sensitive screen in response to pressure applied to the touch sensitive screen; and a sensor comprising a member on the cover and an area of the touch sensitive screen that is aligned with and in contact with the member on the cover when the cover is in the closed position.